This invention relates to a test device for acceleration sensors.
Acceleration sensors are electrical elements which respond at a defined acceleration and perform a mechanical or electrical switching operation. They for instance serve to release automatic passive and active retaining systems, in particular for vehicle passengers (automatic belt; air bag, belt tensioner). For developing and testing such sensors, a test arrangement is required which produces a motion course X at which an acceleration X is kept constant throughout a predetermined period of time. The value of X must be continuously adjustable. It is to be obtained at the beginning of the motion course in a defined form without any over-oscillation. Desired acceleration courses have been illustrated in FIG. 1. The motion course X accordingly may be divided into the two following sections: